NIYATI KA KHEL
by callie chase
Summary: the good old dr-dr niyati is back and tarika already doesn't like her! how will these turn of events affect the un named relationship of abhirika?will someone from the past help bring abhijeet and tarika closer and help them to a better future? THIS IS MY FIRST STORY.I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

" NIYATI KA KHEL"

It was a very normal day for all; the cid team had been called on duty .There was a new corpse lying on the stretcher in the lab which the cid team had just sent, but what was abnormal, was that –even thought dr Salunke didn't seem to waste a minute before examining a body that entered his lab , the body lay as it was found even after a hour of sending it to the lab , because it seemed he wasn't there. Tarika on the other hand was sitting on another stretcher looking into blank space as if thinking about something of grave importance. It was evident that her thoughts were not pleasant, she then buried her face in her hands and at the very second the cid team barged in. Abhijeet, Daya, ACP Pradyuman, shreya, purvi, sachin and pankaj all seemed to be in the ever known "cid speed", eager to know more about the victim's death and to catch the killer, but as they searched the surrounding no one was to be seen, as tarika was sitting on the stretcher behind the door, Abhijeet's eyes scanned the room and he saw tarika holding her head, in one of his actions, purely affected by love he called out to her and said

Abhi: tarika, kya hua? tabyat toh thik hain na, nahi hai toh doctor ke pass ja aao. Sehat ka hamesha dhyan rakha kar ro. (he said it all in one breath)

Tarika, for the first time, even **realizing** the cid team's existence, suddenly lifted her head up.

Tarika: hain? (with a mystified and a totally lost look) mujhse kisine kuch kaha? Are aap saab yaha? Kaab aaye?(looking shocked at the team)

Daya with a devious smile said: are tarika, tumne "abhijeet" ki baat nahi suni? (laying emphasis on abhijeet) Abhijeet ne kaha tabyat thik nahi hai toh "vo" tumhe dr ke paas leke jaa sakta hain! (and turned his gaze towards abhijeet, teasing him with a smirk )

Abhi: (desperately trying to change the topic) hain…..hain …voh…voh …. dr sahib kahi nahi dikh rahe? (looking here and there)

This too didn't seem to reach the pretty woman's ears as she was staring blankly as it seemed at-"nothing."

ACP at last said "tarika?tarika? hain… sunn sakti ho mujhe? Hain! good! Kya hua tarika ? esi khoi khoi kyu lag rahi ho? Kuch gadbad hai? Koi problem hai?

Abhijeet suddenly joined acp n said ; hain tarika kuch pareshan dikh….

His talk was cut short by the stern gaze of the elderly fellow,

Acp continued(while the others tried to hide their smiling faces at the cuteness of the "always soo strong" senior inspector.) tarika? Tum thik hona? Salunke kaha hai? Khuch mila ya nahi?(now in a irritated tone)

Tarika mumbled (more to herself than to others) : mere liye pareshani ki pudiya lane gaye hai! Itne saal unki help ki par mereliye itna nahi kar sakte? Hump( and then realizing that she was just asked a question she put on a fake smile and continued) hain sir mein ekdam thik hu lekin sir abhi tak kuch nahi mila hame abhi chalu hi nahi kiya kuch dhundhana! Aur salunke sir ek naye forensic dr ko lane gaye hai airport par! ( the last sentence came out of her mouth, and her expression looked as if the words tasted to her-extremely bitter)

Pankaj suddenly raised his voice and asked with a confused look: matlab dr tarika aap aab chali jayengi?

Baring acp everyone suddenly looked at tarika and simultaneously started screaming at her how they would **hate** for her to go.

She just kept looking from pankaj to sachin to purvi to shreya to daya and then her eyes stopped and looked at abhijeet who seemed to absolutely paralyzed at the sudden change of events and her heart actually skipped a beat when she looked at the face that she with time had grown to love (which she just won't admit) and his expression showed to her how much he loved and cared and adored her. She then on the top of her voice she ordered all to shut up and to her surprise there was, then **pin drop silence**. She continued with a small smile

Tarika : are pankaj, kuch bhi mat bolo mai kahi nahi jaa rahi….. aur na hi salunke sir kahi jaa rahe hai (as she saw that pankaj was about to ask another question). Who naya expert aa raha hai wo sirf kuch dino ke liye aaraha hai, delhi cid mein hai aaj kaal!

Daya : toh dr tarika usme aap kyu itna pareshan dikh rahi hai? Kya app us naye dr ko janti hai?(with a concerened look)

Purvi asks the same question with a greater emphasis : hain tarika janti ho tum us naye dr ko?

Tarika looks at all the people in the room as if deciding whether or not to tell them this secret and at last starts talking- hain purvi mein us dr ko janti hu, meri senior thi college mein. Bada pareshan kar cuki hai muzjhe . vese buri nahi hai bas pata nahi mujhse hi kya problem hai use?muzpe bate banana shayad pasand hai use! Internship mein bhi ek do weeks thi mein uske saath tab bhi kitna parshan kiya hai usne!

Abhijeet : pareshaan matlab-**ragging**? Tarika yeh toh bohot buri baat hai.. tumhe…..

Tarika looked at abhijeet and continued: well ragging keh sakte hai yaa nahi I don't …jeet …. Abhijeet (she called him by his full name as they were at work and, well, you have to keep it as professional as you can) pata nahi vo muze directly kuch nahi kehti thi!you know kisi se mere barme kuch bura kehna, yaa fir internship mein muze ese kaam dena joh muze definitely na ate ho!(with this she sunk into a chair)

Abhijeet looked at daya as a sign to try and console her as he just didn't want to be the reason for any more smiles and smirks.

Daya understood perfectly and came a little closer to the chair tarika was sitting in: tarika koi baat nahi, abhi naa hi tum koi colleage ki ladki ho,nahi tum uski intern ho, tum toh kitni strong team ka strong hissa ho. Kitne bahadur ho tum!

It was shreya's turn now: haain tarika aur agar uss nayi dr ne tumse kuch bhi kaha toh hum hai na! (shreya and purvi touched each other's back and raised their hand to make their hands to look like a gun,then realizing that acp sir was watching the regained their original position.)

Tarika….. vese ye nayi dr ka naam kya hai? Acp asked

Everyone else started asking the same, simultaneously : hain tarika?/ Hain…/ hain ,… /hmmm … /bolo na.

Tarika : uska naam dr niyati hai.

No sooner did the words escape tarika's lips than the three senior officeres looked at each other and

Abhijeet: kya…ka..ka..kya naam bataya tarika?

Tarika repeated the name with a puzzled look: kyu aap log bhi use jante hai?

Acp and Daya were staring at abhijeet. And abhijeet seemed to be struck by lightning. He was just staring at tarika, possibly thinking of how to explain how he knew the other good doctor. Well, it would have been easy if the dr who was about to return wasn't always flirting with the officer and better if the girl he liked didn't **hate** the girl who used to flirt with him. The problem took care of itself(or so it seemed ) as the door opened and a woman with lab coat on, on her light blue scrubs entered the lab followed by a elderly guy popularly known as **dr salunke.**

Everyone averted their gazes to the new person in the room as she started to introduce herself….

The new doctor: are wah mere swagat keliye mere purane saathi pehelese hi moujud hai hain? Are acp sir, hello, **daya**! Hi kese ho? Aur abhijeet(she faced the already baffled officer and smiled in the most is-it-genuine-or-not smile) tum toh thik hi hoge! Tum toh bohot strong ho! (she said with a naught smile a lifted brow) wese to the new ones –mein dr niyati hu. Pehle, I mean jab dr salunke nahi the ,tab I was there. As her eyes settled on the beauty with curly hair, who at the moment did not at all look happy, niyati spoke with a air of superiority: dr tarika aapse fir mil kar " **accha" **laga!(though her expressions didn't seem to say so)

Tarika just gave her a smile.

Niyati again turn to abhijeet: abhijeet kya hua? Muze dekh kar khush nahi ho? Itne saalo baad mile ho! Apni famous aur cute si smile toh flash kar do!

Abhijeet's expression showed that he was totally caught off guard : hain…kya nahi nahi , dr niyatiji esi koi baat nahi hai! Matlab … hi.. hi (with this he looked at tarika who seem to be at worse a mood than before, like someone else was trying to take something that belonged to her.)

Niyati saw this and knew there was something going on, she continued: are abhi (without the "jeet") tum kaab se itne formally baat karne laga? Dr, ji ? kya hua, kuch problem hai?

Everyone exept acp and daya looked surprised and tarika's expression showed something of hurt, shock **and** disbelief. She looked at abhijeet and he looked at her, she saw on his face a expression that did not justify to her why the woman she didn't like at **all** was soo freely talking,oh no no flirting with the guy she "**did**" like! She looked at dr salunke and said : sir meri tabyat kuch thik nahi lag rahi hai mein ghar jaa sakti hu?

Salunke(concern in his voice) : are hain tarika thik hai, thik se toh chali jaaogi naa? Yaa mein aajau chodne?

Tarika : are nahi nahi sar bas sir thoda dard kar raha hai mein khud chali jaungi.(with these words and a intense look at abhijeet, tarika took her keys and purse and left the very second.)

It was evident that she was angry and abhi felt really bad that she was hurt **because of him** and he intended to make her happy.!


	2. Chapter 2

HI! I M CC AND THIS IS THE NXT CHAPTER OF MY "NIYATI KA KHEL" .I HOPE YOU LIKED THE PREVIOUS ONE AND I WISH U LIKE THIS 1, TOO! PLZ READ ON….

NIYATI KA KHEL (CHAPTER 2)

Tarika came down the stairs to the basement with tears in her eyes and questions in her mind that made her heart twist, yes she absolutely, surely and positively liked abhijeet and she knew that he liked her too, though he never spoke to her of the feeling he had for her, but his action, and talks more than spoke for the words that the inspector concealed in his heart …. Or was that just flirting?

Tarika's pov:

Tarika (thinking) : kya abhijeet muzse pyaar karta hai? Yaa sirf timepass hai? Aare nahi nahi ese kese ho sakta hai? Voto meri bohot fikar karta hai! Yad hai muze jab mein vo khooni drug vale case mein behosh hui thi yaa jab muze kidnap kiya gaya that tab uske cehere par kitna dard tha! Kitna pareshan tha vo!

She smiled to herself when she remembered how abhijeet looked at her when he found Tarika and also at the person who had kidnapped her (in the "Tarika in danger), his words to her ,"' tum thik ho Tarika?, kheir chodo jo hua so huaa , tum sahi salamat ho vahi bohot hai. **Malum hai mein kitna , hum..hum..hum log saab kitne pareshan the" **

Her smile faded when she remembered how rudely he talked to her and even without a hitch said that he would never ever talk to her if she lied!

This was getting harder and harder for her to decide what she was to him, she admitted liking him but she was bent upon not telling him that she loved him till he says so too! She was walking towards her car, which she almost would have crashed on if the person behind her would not have caught her in time. She turned around in a flash and saw someone smiling at her

Are Tarika ! dekh kar chalo! Lagta hai tabyat bohot hi jyada kharab hai! Kay karte hai mein tumhe ghar chod deta hu! The guy said with his million dollar smile that at soo many times had melted tarika's heart but right now just seemed to make the situation harder…..

Tarika straightened herself and looked at abhijeet and in the most professional manner said ; "nahi mein chali jaungi thank you. " and started to head, again towards her car , abhijeet went round her and stopped in front of her and smiled and said ;"Tarika tumhari tabyat thik nahi hai mein tumhe chod deta hu, please! (with puppy dog eyes) at other times Tarika would have smiled and given in but not this time, she looked at him with absolutely stone face and said ," look abhijeet, thum dr niyati ko chod do sham ko uske ghar, mein apne aap chali jaungi, please! mera sar abhi bhi bohot dard kar raha hai, please aur pareshan mat karo! Vese bhi tumhara koi lab mein wait kar raha hai!" with this she again started to walk away

Abhijeet smiled at how jealous she got and turned and held her wrist, to not let her go any further away from him, " toh ye baat hai" he thought to himself, "well thik hai mai bhi dekhta hu ye muse dur kese jati hai! "

He said to her: dekhi dr Tarika mein aap ko akele nahi jane dene vala samjhi aap?so aap please muze chodne dijiye ,varna mein jabardasti bhi chod sakta hu! (he ended in a stern voice which almost seemed rude)

Tarika looked at him as the words came on her ears and sadness filled her heart, this is what her brain was trying to explain to her heart, this attitude how his personality changed from love to anger!

She looked at him, hurt and surprised

He was still looking at her and he did see the hurt in her eyes but he just exactly knew what he needed to do, he knew it when he saw how sad Tarika looked when niyati flirted with him, he knew it when Tarika left after making an excuse and he knew it when he disregarding everything else, from the grins of his juniors, the teasing glances of his best friend and the " you-want-to-leave-you duty" look of his superior when he asked whether he could also take a half day, he knew when he descended down the same stairs the love of his life came down with teary eyes, he **just** knew it was time to tell this beautiful girl that troubled him, teased him, liked him , supported him and probably loved him that he too had things to say, to her!

Tarika looked at him and she knew he was thinking something, she just sat in her car and waited for him, when abhijeet came back to reality he saw she was already seated in the car he sat besides her and started to drive. The drive was too silent, not a word, she kept glancing in his direction he too kept a close eye on her but not letting her see so.

They reached her house, she got down he parked her car and she hurried to her house almost as if running from him, but he was determined to do what he had in mind ,

He followed her and when she was about to close her door he stopped her, she knew this was coming and did not even attempt to close it she just entered more into her house he followed her and stopped her. She turned to face him and he _**now**_ realized how sad Tarika was by all this!

Abhijeet : Tarika hua kya hai? Itni naraz aur dukhi kyu dikh rahi ho? Please Tarika kuch toh kaho, please!

Tarika : abhijeet please yaha se chale jao muze tum se kuch nahi kehna!... Aur na hi kuch sunna hai! Please chale jao abhijeet, please (she looked away and tried to hide the tear that rolled down her eye )

Abhijeet as it looked had already knew that this would come his way, he smiled and said " Tarika mein tumhe nahi chod kar jane vala, mein yaha ek kaam karne ke liye aya hu voh toh mein kar ke hi rahunga! " "Tarika mein samajh chukka hu kit tum itni sad kyu ho! Tum jealous ho na ? ki niyati mere sath flirt kar rahi thi? Hain hain? (he said playing with his right brow and a mischievous smile)

Tarika who should have been happy got angry now she realized that abhijeet was holding her arm and she freed her hand with a jerk

Tarika in an angry tone : nahi abhijeet mein jealous nahi,….. no mure paas hazar question hai abhijeet ,muze unke javab chiye! Muze dard hota hai jab tum pal pal mein badla te ho, jab muze lagta hai ki mein tumhe samajhne lagi hu, tum apna koi naya rup dikha dete ho, mere dil aur dimag ek dusre se ladte rehete hai abhijeet, dil tumhe galat maan hi nahi sakta,aur dimag tumhe samaz hi nahi pa raha! Abhijeet, muze laga tha jese mein tumhe samzne lagungi vese mere dil ke saval apne aap hi javab dhundh lenge par ye tumhe samazne ka process mere liye aur hazar saval khada kar raha hai abhijeet! (she couldn't control the anger in her anymore, she said it, said it and intended to say more )

Abhijeet : thik hain na Tarika toh musse pucho Tarika, mein javab de deta hu!

He said it with the most genuine smile and the most caring emotion in his eye but nothing could cool Tarika down, she continued in an angrier and louder tone " tum doge savalo ke javab? Achha thike hai batao ki hum dono kya hai abhijeet , colleagues ? dost? Special friends? yaa fir mein tumhare liye sirf ek timepass hu yaa salunke sir ko pareshaan karne ka ek tarika?hain abhijeet bolo javab do kya tum muze dost se jyada pasand karte ho?karte ho musse pyar? Hain ? karte ho? kyu ki main karti hu tumse pyaar! bohot jyada! Itna ki muze manne main bhi daar lagta hai, maine socha tha ki main ye pehele nahi bolungi, nahi bataungi tumhe ki kese tum in salo mein meri jindagi baan chuke ho! Kese mai apne aap ko,ye jante hue bhi ki tum ek police officer ho-aur tumhare saath kabhi bhi kuch bhi ho sakta hai, tumse alag nahi kar sakti abhijeet. Abhijeet mein tumse itna pyaar karti hu ki choot tumhe lagti hai aur dard muze hota hai, harwakt sirf tum hi tum dikh te ho,tum jab paas ate ho dhadkane teej hojati hai aur tumhari akhomein aapna chehra dekhne ke liye mein wait nahi kar pati,(she said sobbing ,she had lost all her control and she was okay with it. abhijeet came closer to her and tried to console her but she jerked her hands and went away from him and continued)

Abhijeet muze daar lagta hai ki main tumhare liye kahi sirf flirt karne vali ek ladki nahi ki tum kisi aur ko dhund loge mere baad! Kahi tum niyati ke saath bhi meri tarah flirt toh nahi karte the na? aur vo chali agi toh mein hi sahi?hain aab bolo na abhijeet chup kyu ho? Hain bolo bolo! hu kon main?, kya hu main tumhare liye?(she screamed the last 2 sentences on the top of her voice and sunk her head, she was tired and frustrated and angry and had almost given up.)

Abhijeet went closer to her, he took her sunken head in his hand very gently, and brought his face closer to her, a second later his lips touched hers and to abhijeet's surprise Tarika became calm, like she could feel his love for her, she placed her hands on his chest, moments later they parted and but their foreheads still touching he said to her in the most gentle voice

Abhijeet : Tarika what a co incident ye saab toh mere saath bhi hota hai! (and smiled)

She went back and stared at him: "fir majak"

Abhijeet cut her complaint short and said : nahi sach Tarika, tumhe koi idea nahi hai ki tum muze kitna paresh karti ho, har raat mere sapno mein ati ho, apni vo sundar si smile flash karti ho, muze haar roj tadpati ho tumhari eek jhalak keliye. Tarika agar mere bas mein hota na toh mein kisi aur ko dekhta tak nahi, Tarika main hamesha manta that pehle duty fir aur kuch, par tumne Tarika muze majboran kiya apne emotions ko duty ke jitna hi importance dene ko !majboor kiya! . Mere life mein sirf ek aur ladki thi vo thi shruti jiske baremein tum janti hi ho! Aur mein ne niyati se kabh bhi flirt nahi kiya ! hain voh …. mere saath flirt karti thi, (Tarika had buried her face in his hand which she lifted up when she heard the words **niyati and flirting**)par….par maine use kabhi pasand nahi kiya Tarika! Sach !

Tarika looked at him and for the first time smiled, a weak smile but at least her smile found the way to her face or abhijeet showed the way.

He looked at her smile and then did something that she did not at all expect, he went down on 1 knee and raised his hand and said: Dr Tarika, aap already meri saab kuch hai aab please meri girlfriend bhi ban jayiyay kyu ki main aap se meri duty **se bhi** jyada pyaar karta hu!pleaseeeeeeeee! I really love you a lottttttttt!

He smiled and she gave in she nodded a yes and he got up and hugged her tight! Too tight because after a little while he realized that Tarika had fainted. **Not** because of the **hug but because she was burning**, she had high fever. He lifted her up in his arms and laid her on the bed, he sprinkled a little water on her face and Tarika regained her consciousness she smiled at Abhi and started to talk but Abhi didn't let her! He said: Tarika mein tumhare liye garam garam soup leke ata hu aur pani ki pattiya bhi!tum leti raho

Tarika tried to argue but abhijeet placed his finger on her lips and shushed her

Abhi: chup chap leti rahi ye ,girlfriend ji , ye aap ka boyfriend aab se aap ke akhomein ek bhi asu , ya mathe pe shikan nahi ane nahi dega!

She smiled and he left for the kitchen on the way he smiled to himself and thought "kya khel hai niyati ka, itne saal himmat nahi jood paya aaj niyati ne niyati ki vaja se muze aur tarika ko eek kar diya. He smiled and went to make some soup for the love of his life , the girl who he saw his future with.

THE **BEGINNING** OF **ABHIRIKA**

-o0o0o-

Okay so did you like the story? What did you like what you didn't like please tell. I hope you liked it and I will upload the next story in a little while . _THANK YOU FOR READING AND SINCE THIS IS TECHNICALLY MY FIRST STORY PLZ KEEP REVIEWING IT WILL ENCOURAGE ME AND I WILL DO __**EVEN BETTER**__ STORY NEXT TIME! THNX_


End file.
